


In the Rain we find Solace

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: “You know what they call a person who angers the driver? A pedestrian,” said Stiles.“You know what they call a driver who angers a werewolf? Roadkill.”





	In the Rain we find Solace

Mud slicked the ground and clung to the soles of Boyd’s shoes. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept his head down low so the rain wouldn’t fall in his eyes. He thought being a werewolf would give him more of a tolerance to cold weather but apparently, he’d been wrong. He would never get used to rain. It was wet and dirty and turned the sidewalks to miniature streams. He sloshed through the puddle, wishing Derek weren’t away for some family thing with Peter. At least then he could get a ride. 

The wet slop of another car clunking down the street made him step to the side. He’d already been splashed twice already, the remnants of which clung to his pants. He would have been content to let it pass until he recognized the uneasy ‘clanking’ noise of a car just barely clinging to life.

He looked up, catching another sweep of rain on his cheek. He shook his head and blinked the water from his eyes. A sky blue jeep idled on the road next to him. 

“Hey, Boyd!” Stiles leaned over on the seat. “Need a lift?” His hand was already holding the passenger door open by a crack. 

Boyd’s tongue caught in his throat. He was grateful Stiles’ couldn’t hear heartbeats. 

“C’mon. I know how bad wet dog smells I really don’t wanna know what wet werewolf is like,” Stiles said. He wrinkled his nose put his lips quirked up in a smile. 

Boyd climbed inside. He shoved his backpack into the backseat, noticing a sizable stack of files and textbooks were piled in one corner. Some of them lay opened to reveal well-worn, highlighted pages. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem,” said Stiles. “The uh, windows don’t go all the way up but it’s better than standing out there, yeah?” 

“Much better,” said Boyd. He shook his head, sending water flying in every direction as the hood fell from his head. 

“Hey hey hey!” Stiles shouted, he wiped the water away from his face with his sleeve. “What the hell, man?” 

“For the wet dog comment,” said Boyd. He grinned and rolled the window up as high as it could go. It stuck about an inch from the top. 

“You know what they call a person who angers the driver? A pedestrian,” said Stiles. 

“You know what they call a driver who angers a werewolf? Roadkill.” 

Stiles laughed. “Wow, okay. Got it.” He put the car in drive and slowly peeled away from the curb. “No more dog jokes for you.”

“Thank you,” said Boyd. He knew Stiles wouldn’t. He’d probably already forgotten. That was okay, his sense of humor was one of the reasons he found himself unable to avoid or antagonize Stiles’ the way the rest of his pack did. Boyd didn’t know if Stiles was pack but he was something. He was there at least, when nobody else was, like when a lone werewolf got stuck in the rain. 

They drove for several minutes with just the light pattering of the rain to occupy the silence along with the usual clunking and clanking of the jeep. 

“How’s werewolf things?” asked Stiles after a few quiet minutes. 

“Fine,” said Boyd. “How’s human things?” 

“Fine. Quiet. I don’t like it. It makes me suspicious.” He bit into his lip and gripped the wheel a little tighter. His eyes scanned the wet road as if any moment some invisible threat would pop out at them. 

“Everything makes you suspicious. Just enjoy the quiet. Who knows when we’ll have it again?” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Stiles said. His grip on the steering wheel loosened up. 

Boyd chuckled and looked out the window just as they passed his usual stop. 

“Wait,” he said. “Don’t you live near the station?” 

“Yeah. So?” 

“Your house isn’t anywhere near here.” 

“And?” 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” 

“Picking you up?”

“Why?” 

Stiles looked over at him, his brows quirking up. “Cause it’s raining?” 

“That’s not what I’m asking and you know it.” 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “I like spending time with you, okay? I wanted to hang out with somebody who’s not going to snap and snarl at me over stupid things. I need you to reassure me that when things are fine they might really just be fine. Is that so bad?” He looked over at Boyd, a plea in his eyes that made Boyd’s stomach tighten. 

“Things are going to be fine,” said Boyd. He reached across the seat and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “They’re fine.”

“Okay,” said Stiles with a deep breath. “Okay.” His eyes flickered for just a moment to the hand thumbing lightly over his arm. Stiles smiled weakly. He took one hand off the wheel and raised it so it sat palm up on the arm rest. 

It took Boyd a second to realize what he wanted. He twined his fingers with Stiles and squeezed them tight. “Things will be okay.” 

“Yeah,” said Stiles with a nod. “They will be.” He squeezed Boyd’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment, thank you!


End file.
